User talk:Leveljames112
now you may think im not telling the true,and i belive you, i would not belive myself ethier.BUT you have to trust me on this,i may not have any pictures to proof it,but you have to belive me.okay so lets begin... when i was about 4 i didnt even know what a video game was until one day my sister gave me my first game boy. it only had one game super mario world but i didnt care i was occupid with that game for 3 years. from that day onwards i was a gaming pro..until IT happend. when i was ten i discovered a website.it aloud me to download roms.at the time i didnt know what roms where so i looked it up.i found out about roms and i was so excited that there free to download.when i was 14 i was living in Malta a beautiful place that you should go to.anyway back to the story.i was in collage with my best friend Josh and some other friends.we all had computers.we all were in the same room sense we only were four people. one day my friends were out going for lunch.and i had to stay in the room because i was sick,i was extremly board so i was looking for a rom to find.to my surprise i found a rom called super mario world.i was so happy that i could play my old game again,of course i had forgotten that i had my gameboy with the exact same game....i was stupid at the time..... Back to the story, the roms had a desc (descreption) that said "...have fun.....in hell" i was really wierded out but downloaded the rom anyway. i loaded it up and it started normaly,everthing was normal until the first haunted mansion. when mario entered he looked at me with a text box saying "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID" then the scream went black and loaded up again but mario was gone. i evantullay swithed the game off and heard a knock on the door my friends were back as tired as ever,so we all desided to go to sleep,i couldnt sleep though i was thinking what did the game meant.i got up in the morning waking up my friends,i was trying to find the game to show my friends, it wasnt there it was gone it wasnt in my computers any more.they called me crazy and left for class of course i had to join them.after all the classes were over i went back to my laptop and a filed poped up,i opened it and it said"dont tell them it our little secret.if you do ill kill you. you dont know who i am but i know who you are!"its sunddenly made the rom open and showed mario being stabed with a pole by a person wearing a mask.mario was all bloody and eventullay standed up looked at me and screemed,after that i fainted my friends said they found me on the floor in a pool of blood and the computers saying "your friends are next!" i had to go to hospital and after i came back to collage with my friends when we were walking home an old man came up to me and said to me whispering "ITS OUR LITTLE SECRET!" i sunddenly began to get angry and started to cry then my friends asked me whats wrong i replied i know who it is.know who did what they replied.i said the one whos i will kill.two days later my friends say im going slowly insane.im starting to believe them.evantullay i started to calm down.the file was gone the old man gone and my life was back to normal hopefully i never see that ever again.thats all i remeber. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Leveljames112 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC)